Speak Now One Shot
by AlexGeeeeIsLove
Summary: One shot to the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. ALL TIME LOW - obviously.


**This is a one shot for the new Taylor Swift song: Speak Now. I was listening to it, and got inspired :p So here goes nothing! **

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I ran into the chapel, on my way to stop the love of my life from making the biggest mistake of his life. I had just gotten the news yesterday from Kara that Alex was getting married to Lisa. It tore me up and I got on the first plan to Maryland. Now I was here, ready to stop him. Ready to explain everything.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Jack, Rian, and Zack were standing at their places on the alter. I saw Lisa's rich family dressed in colors that reminded me of the little colored party mints. I could hear Lisa yelling at Kara and Jack's sister from a room down the hallway. I could see her through the doorway and she looked like a cupcake.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I think to myself, "Really Alex, is this what you want? It can't be. You're so much better than this...this isn't you, this isn't what you wanted then, and it can't be what you want now." I go over what I'm going to say to Alex, imagining it all in my head.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Some man makes a guesture at the organ player and he starts playing a song that sounds more like you're on your way to sure death. I'm hiding behind one of the curtains that are covering the curtains, because my name wasn't on the guest list.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

Lisa starts walking down the aisle, she looks like she just won some sort of pageant, she looks fake. The look on his face says it all, he didn't want this to be her, he wanted it to be me, didn't he?

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

I go over what I'm going to say two more times while the preacher is reciting his lines.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

The preacher says "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." No one says anything and this is my last chance to get Alex back. I stand up, shaking nervously. Everyone's looking at me, Lisa's family is glaring, his friends are shocked to see me, Kara is smiling proudly. I ignore all of the others and stare at him, our eyes locked on each other.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I tell him what I came to say, praying that he will say yes. I can see it in his eyes as he looks inbetween me and Lisa. Her and her family are telling him to ignore me and finish this. He starts to take his tux off and I wait to see what he'll say.

_And you say lets run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak now'_

I do what he says and soon we're both at the backdoor. He tells me that he's glad I was around when they said speak now.

**So, this was my first one shot. I know its not that great, but it's my first, don't judge me. LOL. Please R&R...actually, you don't have to. **


End file.
